cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shay Bloodnight
The Birth of the Bloodnight Family Shay Celeste Bloodnight (also known as Mara or Azlyn), was the oldest daughter of the Nightsister leader Esperansa Bloodnight and of her husband, Adam Bloodnight. Born in 48 BBY, ten minutes before her twin sister Shannah, in the SpiderClan on Dathomir, she was strong in the Force and different than the others. As Talzin's grand-daughter, she was taught at a young age by her mother how to use magic in self-defense and to influence the environment around h er. When Shay was 6 years old, her mother brought her to the forest, where they found a newborn rancor, that became Shay's future mount. The young Nightsister built a powerful friendship with the small animal, that she named Thunderstorm. In 40 BBY, her mother gave birth to two other daughters, that she named Holly and Arica. Holly was a curious little baby, while Arica was a bit more rough on the edges, and always seeking problem. A year later, Esperansa gave birth to a boy, that she named Vengeancee, after the defeat of the SpiderClan against the Sparwari Waitayr Clan. When Shay turned 12, her mother gave finally birth to Myah Bloodnight, the family's future hunter and duelist. A knife in the heart Two years later, a jedi named Yarsnar Bayshir landed on Dathomir and found Shay, that he brought back to the jedi temple to train her in the ways of a jedi. There, she learned and mastered the ways of the light side of the Force, and went on different missions with her master. At the ag e of 15, Shay accompagnied her master on a mission to Corellia, and met a clone named CW-894-7, or also known as Thunder Goldfire. During the entire mission on Corellia, Thunder and Shay would often meet in secret and share moments together, creating her first romance. Two years later, they got married in secret, and Shay became a jedi knight. Thunder and Shay soon left for her homeplanet Dathomir as their honeymoon. But Thunder was actually just manipulating Shay to destroy the Nightsisters, and secretly had a republic cruiser following their ship all the way. When Shay rejoined her clan, the attack began and Thunder guided the clones against the Sparwari Waitayr Clan. Esperansa had whole families evacuate the clan and seek shelter amongst the Singing Mountain Clan, while she and the Nightsisters hunters and warriors stayed to face the ennemy. When the clones had almost killed everyone, except Shay's family, Esperansa ordered to Shay to take her sisters and her brother with her and to run far away from the clan. Taking advantage of the disturbing moment, Thunder grabbed the little Myah and started running away with her, but Shay throwed him an arrow straight into the heart, and took her baby sister back in her arms. Taking the other Bloodnight children by the hands, she ran away, giving a last look to her mother and father, fighting, and then dying as the last fighters of the clan. Surviving and creating the first clan After two months of surviving in the forest, the little family finally arrived to the Singing Mountain Clan, where they joined the families that survived the clone disaster, also announcing them that their leader was dead. As the oldest daughter of the dead leader, Shay became the new leader of the survivors of the SpiderClan. Her bond with her sisters was powerful; they could call each others by the mind, do a force meld during a hunting party, or even read each other's intentions. Since Vengeancee was the only male of their family, he was a bit overly protective towards his sisters, and vice-versa. Shannah, Holly, Arica and Myah, now respectively 17, 9, 9 and 5 years old, helped their older sister rule the clan as much as they could. As the years passed, the sisters and the brother grew more powerful and strong, and at the age of 25, Shay decided to create her own clan, with the help of the Bloodnights and the survivors of the SpiderClan, creating the Deadly Cross Blade clan. When he was 16 years old, Vengeancee left his sisters with the intention of becoming a bouty hunter. The visit of the Dark Side When Asajj Ventress crashed on the planet of Dathomir months later, she was found unconscious by Myah and Holly, and brought back to the clan. Shannah, who had chose to become the family's healer, stayed at the sith acolyte side and took care of her as much as she could. When Ventress woke up, she first of all looked for her sabers, but found them in Shay's hands. Realizing that those Nightsisters had saved her life and took care of her, she relaxed a bit and decided not to try to kill them. During her recover, she taught the sisters about the power of the Dark Side, and promised to come back and teach them more when the Clone Wars was over. Leaving in her newly rebuilt ship, she left the DCB clan to return to her master. Leaving Dathomir The Bloodnight sisters decided it was time to explore the galaxy, and discover what they wanted to become. They decided to first see the Galactic Capital, Coruscant, and left Krystayl, one of Shay's best friend, as the leader's representant amongst the DCB clan. There, Shay, Arica and Holly experienced the life of a galactic senator, and all the politcal dramas related to it. They soon gave up on that annoying job to learn more abo ut the light side of the Force from their older sister that had been a jedi knight before. But soon, the forests and the hunting parties were missed by the sisters, and they bought themselves a ship with the money the family had arrived to make, and programmed their next hyperspace jump for Kashyyyk, where they could learn new hunting techniques from the Wookies. They passed three months there, learning and hunting with their new friends, and helping them build more of their treehouses using the Force. One night, Myah woke up in alarm from a vision that she had about their brother Vengeancee, being in danger. The family took no time to pack their things and say a fast goodbye to their wookie friends, leaving in the direction of Tatooine, the planet that Myah has seen in her vision. A rescue turned wrong As they arrived at the Mos Eisley spacesport, Myah had a vision about Vengeancee being held in a prison cell, and she could hear an evil and fat laugh in the background. Since they were now on the same planet, Shay was able to call Vengeancee by the mind and ask him where he was. Vengeancee answered her by sending her a memory image of a giant green fat slug, and formed the word "Hutt" with his mouth, before he was interrupted by a Gamorrean guard that had brought him his dinner. Holly quickly did some researches on any Hutt living on Tatooine, and found out that there was only Jabba the Hutt, and they all left for his palace. It had been planned that Arica, disguised a s a bounty hunter, would bring to Jabba two new slaves, Myah and Shay, while Holly would disguise herself as a guard and inform them by the mind on the security level of the palace. Everything went as planned, except for the Hutt's sexual desires, that Shay and Myah tried their best to get away from. When Jabba got mad at his new slaves for trying to avoid being close to him, he pushed on a secret compartment button and the sisters both fell in the rancor pit. It was a miracle to find in that pit...Thunderstorm, Shay's mount on Dathomir ! With a little shoulder bump, the rancor was able to make himself an exit, destroying the wall, and the sisters jumped on his back and escaped the pit, while Holly, disguised as a guard, took advantage of the panic of that event, and ran to Vengeancee's cell to free him. They both met outside with the others, and Arica went back to the spaceport with their ship, and exchanged it with a bigger ship, thanks to the money that Vengeancee had won being a bounty hunter. The Bloodnight family back together, and Thunderstorm, got in the ship and left for Dathomir to let the rancor go back to his clan. Nova After leaving Thunderstorm on Dathomir with Arica, Holly, Shannah and Vengeancee, Shay and Myah returned to Tatooine, to learn more about the planet and it's citizens. On their way to the planet's low orbit, a bigger ship caught them in a tractor beam and brought them up in their ship's bay. As Shay and Myah both picked up their lightsabers and waited in the darkness of their ship, a bunch of peoples had regrouped and were waiting in the ship's bay, blasters at the ready and pointing at the captured ship's ramp. Realising that hiding wouldn't help them out of this, Shay opened the ship's ramp and walked down, all senses alert, followed by Myah. As all blasters turned to face them, a young man stepped out of the others and asked them to surrender their weapons. Shay gave a little nod to Myah, and they both gave their lightsabers to the officer. Seeing no resistance from the prisonner's part, he brought them to their cell and went to talk to his leader about the new prisonners. The leader ordered him to bring the prisonners in front of her, to judge of what to do with them. Sensing their powerful link through the Force, and remarking their natural discretion and way to hide themselves from others, Xalandra Nova offered them the option to join her elite guard squad, "Nova girls", and to act as her personnal assassins. Seeing no problem with that offer, that was better than staying in their prison cell, the sisters accepted, and became Nova's assassins. Carrying their leader's cruel will of vengeance, they succeded every missions their leader would give them. Meeting Ella On their mission to Corellia, Shay and Myah were supposed to kill a person that owed money to Nova, from a contract he had made with her long ago. Arriving at the person's place, Shay and Myah succeded in getting in and capturing the man, but when they were about to kill him, a female, surely the man's wife, stepped in between Myah's red blade and the man, and blocked the blast with her blue lightsaber. Following that came a few lightsaber's exchanges with the woman, and Myah was finally able to disarm her, by taking advantage of a slow block from the blue blade, and spin-kicking the lightsaber out of her hand. Myah force grabbed the weapon and clipped it to her belt. Realising that the battle was over for her, the woman got on her knees and started crying and offering to give the double of the money that Nova had gave to her husband, if they didn't kill any of her family members. After a small comlink chat with their leader, Shay was forced to disagree to the compromise, and was ordered to kill the whole family, but when Myah and Shay looked at the young woman's eyes, neither of the assassins were able to finish their victim. With a loud sigh, Shay freed the family and gave back the lightsaber to the woman, that realised that they had sparred her family's death, at their own sake. The woman offered them to hide with the family from Nova, and the sisters accepted her offer. Around the diner table chats, the sisters learned that the woman's name was Ella, she was born on Naboo, and she had studied to the Jedi Temple. After passing a few weeks with the Protohero-Dager family, the three women soon became really good friends, and when Shay decided it was time for them to rejoin their sisters on Dathomir, Ella decided to go with them, and become a Nightsister. The transformation When they arrived at the clan with the new sister, Shay and Myah decided to present her to every Nightsisters of the DCB clan, to make her feel welcome. That night, the Bloodnight family all went to the sacred lake with Ella, and proceded to the transformation of the human lady into a full Nightsister. After swearing her allegiance to the DCB clan, they all went back to the clan and partied until late in the morning. The Bloodnights had a new member, after all! Category:Nightsister Category:Sith Category:Female Characters Category:Humans